


Pay Attention to Me

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, experiment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo finally have a night together after not seeing each other for a while, but Tenzo doesn't seem to be paying any attention to Kakashi.Kiss: Single Lip Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Pay Attention to Me

Missions, training, team building. All of those things and more had been the cause for Kakashi’s current situation. With so much time spent with Gai and their new team of genin, he rarely found time to spend with Tenzo anymore. The person he had been so close with growing up. Who had always been by his side since he had convinced Kakashi to leave Danzo-sama and Root behind for a better life.

The man he couldn’t have imagined not having by his side just a few months ago, was now someone he was lucky to see. He hated it. Hated that Tenzo had so many A and S ranked missions to go on while he was stuck in Konoha training a pack of newbies. 

Not that he didn’t like said newbies. They were amazing, talented, smart genin. They would go a long way in the shinobi world with the right training, and him and Gai could provide them with that training.

It didn’t mean he didn’t miss Tenzo though, and as soon as a day off had been offered to them he had made sure to secure the day for Tenzo as well, which took a considerable amount of effort on his part. More than he expected since Tsunade-sama would usually gladly let them have the day off together.

Apparently without Gai and Kakashi to use for the tougher missions at the moment, Tenzo was picking up a lot more. It made sense, but it also left him a little bitter. 

No wonder they hadn’t been able to spend much time together.

And to make matters worse, Tenzo wasn’t even paying attention to him during their night out. The entire time it seemed like he was thinking about everything else in the world except for Kakashi.

Kakashi could understand thinking over missions and work once in a while, but when they had their first date in months? It kind of stung. 

Setting his chopsticks down, he stared over at Tenzo across the table as he mulled over something about his latest mission. It wasn’t odd to see his boyfriend concentrating so hard, he just wished Tenzo would do it later. 

Unfortunately every attempt that he had made to get Tenzo’s attention back on him had failed miserably. Trying to talk was never Kakashi’s strong suit, so he wasn’t exactly sure what they could chat about to get Tenzo’s mind off of work. And even when he did try to bring up something, Tenzo would start talking about it for a bit before his brain refocused on what he had been thinking of before, and the conversation would end abruptly. 

The only other thing he could think of doing was likely to get him into trouble, but drastic times call for drastic measures. If he wanted to salvage this date night at all, he had to get Tenzo’s attention.

Moving onto his knees, Kakashi planted his hands down on the table and leaned over, careful not to knock anything over as he closed the distance between him and Tenzo. Even as he got closer Tenzo continued to ignore him, only really clueing into what was going on when Kakashi was about an inch away from his face.

“Kakashi, what are you…” the rest of his sentence is cut off when Kakashi closes the gap between them and presses a tender kiss to his top lip. Half a kiss, for half of Tenzo’s attention.

A good trade off in his opinion.

Lingering there for a moment, Kakashi enjoys the taste of that kiss he had been missing so much. The feeling of calm washes over him and for the first time in months he feels like he’s in the right place.

Where he belongs.

After a moment he starts to pull away, laughing when Tenzo’s hand comes up to settle in his hair and hold him in place while the Mokuton user steals a proper kiss from him.

Apparently a kiss was the only thing Kakashi needed. 

“Sorry,’ a whispered apology against his lips “I guess i have been ignoring you tonight.”

“You think?” He can’t help but laugh. Tenzo could get caught up in his own thoughts so easily. It was adorable, when it wasn’t ruining his night out. 

“I’ll just have to make it up to you,” Meeting the Mokuton users eyes, Kakashi chuckles when he sees him staring back at him “it might be the only chance we have f-.”

Another well placed kiss stops the last few words from being said. That wasn’t something that he wanted to think of at this moment.

He had Tenzo, and that was all that mattered for tonight.


End file.
